Pour openings have been provided for sealed end cartons for many years and numerous types of closure means have been provided so as to open or close the pour openings. Conventionally, the closure means has been formed from a material the same as or closely similar to the material in the carton. In some instances, the closure means comprises a hinged metal pour spout that is attached to an end wall panel. These metal pour spouts add a significant cost to the manufactured product. Some plastic closure means have been provided for pour openings formed in the top panel of the carton.